Dispensers that dispense a consumable product from a container have many uses. In general, such dispensers will have an outlet that is fluidly connected to the container to draw the consumable product out of the container and eventually out of the outlet. The product may be mixed with a liquid, such as a diluent to form a mixture, either before or after reaching the outlet. As the consumable product is dispensed, the level of consumable product remaining within the product container will drop, until the container is eventually empty or nearly empty, such that no more of the consumable product can be effectively withdrawn from the container. It is therefore desirable for a user to know when the level of the product within the container is getting low, so that the user can have a replacement container or supply of product available so that downtime when the container runs out of product is minimized.
For products that can be stored in translucent containers it may be possible for a user to simply visually inspect the container to determine when the container has reached a low level, such that the container may soon be expected to run out of product. However, some products degrade when exposed to light, or other types of radiation, such as ultraviolet (UV) radiation. Such degradable products need to be stored in opaque containers or that prevent visual inspection of level of product remaining within the container. Alternatively, the container itself may be hidden from view within housing other protective cover.
Accordingly, there is a need for mechanisms that permit a user to check whether a consumable product within a container is at a low level or has been exhausted of a container. For example, peroxyacietic acid mixed with hydrogen peroxide forms a cleaning concentrate that can be diluted with water to form a mixture that has a broad spectrum efficacy against most viruses and bacteria, which makes the solution useful in both the food and beverage market and the health care market. Such a concentrate must be stored in opaque bottles to prevent the concentrate from UV degradation. U.S. Provisional Patent Application 61/734,532, filed Dec. 7, 2012, related to a system for handling displacement of liquid products, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, describes a dispenser that may be used to dispense a cleaning solution using such a product. Such dispensers would benefit from a convenient, reliable mechanism for indicating that the concentrate container is running low on product. Preferably such a system would not require a supply of electricity, and could be verified without the need to access the container directly, which will preferably be retained within a locked compartment.
Many dispensers include a disposable or refillable container of concentrated product. The chemistry of these concentrated products often make them dangerous to humans or the environment in their concentrated form. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a mechanism for containing and disposing of any accidental spills or catastrophic failures of the concentrated product from the container. Preferably, such a mechanism will retain the spilled concentrated product within the dispenser, and will allow for convenient and safe cleanup and disposal of the spilled concentrated product.